Their Story Never Ends
by tragicallyepic
Summary: What if episode 6.09 went differently. What if Rory told Lorelai who really made her realize what a big mistake she was making. Lit. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything? If I did own anything Milo would still be on Gilmore Girls and with Rory instead of being on The Bedford Diaries.

**Summary:** Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Kind of cheesy, but oh well. Read and Review!

XXXXXXXXX

Outside Gilmore House

Rory and Lorelai held onto each other as if the other was what was keeping them standing.

"I love you mom." Rory said through a tear-streaked face as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall.

"I love you too kid, I love you too." Lorelai said while clinging to her only offspring.

After what seemed an eternity, Rory and Lorelai slowly let go of each other and started walking into the house; arms around each other's waist.

When Rory walked in, she paused. She hadn't been here since she said she was dropping out of Yale, and so much had happened. The house had been remodeled and painted and everything looked fresh and new, and she couldn't help but wonder if Lorelai would have a place for her in her new world.

"Wow. The place looks so different." Rory said as she walked in from the foyer into the living room and then the kitchen.

As she reentered the foyer she saw Paul Anka getting off the couch and running to Lorelai's feet.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that he's still alive." She said genuinely surprised at the gray and white dog wagging his tail. She got closer to pet him, when Lorelai spoke suddenly.

"Oh. Wait. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said warningly.

Rory dropped her hand and looked questioningly at her mom. "Why?"

"Paul Anka is a little picky about meeting people." When Rory's look of confusion didn't change, Lorelai continued. "You have to put sugar on your toes and let him lick them for him to warm up to you."

Rory looked at Lorelai disbelievingly. "I swear, it's what he does. He doesn't warm up to you unless if you have sugar on your toes for him to lick."

"This is ridiculous." Rory stated as she made her way into the kitchen to put some sugar on her feet for Paul Anka to lick. "I just have to say," Rory said as she made her way back into the living room, "this dog was made for you. You two belong together." Rory said with a smirk as Paul Anka licked her feet.

Lorelai gave Rory a flattering look then continued. "Okay, I am going to go head over to Luke's and get some food, then when I get back we need to catch up on a lot of stuff missy." She said smiling as she got her coat and left.

Rory grabbed her stuff from her car and moved everything back into her room, deciding to unpack tomorrow. She opened one of her bags, and found Jess' book staring back at her. She decided to start reading it until Lorelai got back with the food.

Rory grabbed the book, and moved back into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch, and opened the novel to the first page. She turned to the dedication page and tears began to form in her eyes, and threatened to fall.

The dedication read: "For the one person who understood me, who ever gave me a chance and believed in me, and without whom I would still be lost. Rory Gilmore."

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes by the time she finished reading the dedication. She couldn't hold in what she was feeling any more. She felt guilt and was reminded of their last meeting, when he poured out his heart to her, and she had hurt him so badly. She didn't even say "no." for the right reason. She just said no to hurt him the way he had hurt her when he left. She regretted it so much and always thought what would have happened if she had gone with him.

Rory was still lost in thought as Lorelai came in through the door. " I come bearing food and Luke says welcome home."

"Woah." Lorelai saw Rory crying on the couch. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she put the food down on the table and moved to sit next to Rory on the couch.

"He…he…wrote a book……and…and……he was…….right…….about……all…all…of it." She said in between sobs.

"Okay honey. I need complete sentences if you want me to understand what you're saying." Lorelai said sympathetically.

Rory handed Lorelai the book that had been long forgotten. Lorelai began to read the dedication as realization came upon her.

"Wow. So, Jess wrote a book?" she asked utterly confused.

Rory just nodded and stared off into space as she thought back to the night a two years ago when she hurt probably the only person who didn't treat her like the princess this whole town believed she was, but actually treated her like everyone else.

"How do you know this is THE Jess Mariano? There are a lot of people with that name. It's not such an uncommon name you know." Lorelai rambled.

"It's him mom." Rory said cutting Lorelai off. "He came to see me last week. And he brought me his book and told me he couldn't have done it without me." She said frankly.

"He came to see you?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yea," Rory said turning to look at Lorelai. "He came, and he told me I was being stupid for dropping out of Yale, and I was making a huge mistake. He made me realize what a mistake I have been making by staying with Grandma and Grandpa and not talking to you. He just made me realize a whole bunch of things." She said as her eyes started to water again.

"Wow. I guess we had more to talk about than I thought." Lorelai stated as she wrapped her arms around Rory.

"You have no idea how horrible I was to him. He said all these sweet things to me, and I just broke his heart. You should have seen his face. Oh God mom. I was so horrible." Rory sobbed.

"Hun. What are you talking about? I really want to help you. But you're not making a lot of sense right now." Lorelai asked desperate to help her daughter in need.

"Two years ago." Rory said with much difficulty.

"What two years ago?" Rory, hun, I'm going to need more than that." Lorelai said confused.

Rory had stopped sobbing and took a moment before she spoke again. "Two years ago, Jess came to my dorm, and Dean was there, but I told Dean to go home, and Jess told me that we belonged together and he knew it from the beginning and he wanted me to go with him and we would live together and be happy." Rory said all in one breath.

"Wow. How come you didn't tell me this before?" Lorelai asked trying to digest all the new information.

"I hurt him so bad mom. He told me to only say no if I didn't want to be with him, and I had said no. but I know that I was lying through my teeth. And then the next day, I slept with Dean." Rory admitted.

"Again, wow. I don't know what to say. How come you didn't come and talk to me about this." Lorelai asked again.

"I didn't know how to. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even get over Jess no matter how much he hurt me, and then we got into that whole fight because of me sleeping with Dean, and it just never came up again." Rory said.

"I wish there was something I could tell you to make you feel better." Lorelai admitted sadly.

"That's okay mom. Just telling someone all of it made me feel a whole lot better." Rory said with a small sad smile on her face.

"Just so you know," Lorelai stated, " I don't hate Jess. And from the things you've told me about him, I'd say he's sure grown up in the last two years." She finished with a smile.

"Yeah." Rory said with a smile as her eyes fell into a trance like as she reminisced about the two of them and when they were together.

"Ror." Lorelai said as she waved a hand in front of Rory's face.

"Huh? Sorry" Rory said embarrassed.

"That's okay. So, you ready to eat?" asked Lorelai.

"Actually, I've really been having a craving for Luke's coffee. Do you think we can go and get some?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Of course we can go." Lorelai said as she and Rory got up from the couch and made their way to the door.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Rory." Luke said thrilled as he saw Rory and Lorelai enter the diner.

"Hey Luke," Rory said happy as she gave Luke an awkward hug.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked with the notepad in his hand.

"Um. Actually right now I'd just like some coffee." Rory said truthfully.

"Coming right up." He turned to Lorelai "What do you want?"

"My usual with an extra large cup of coffee." She said smiling sweetly at her fiancé.

"Coming right up," Luke said as he went to the back and motioned for Lorelai to come with him.

Lorelai say him motioning for her to come, and she excused herself from Rory who also saw Luke's motioning.

"Did you want to do something dirty?" asked Lorelai with a mischievous smile when they were in the kitchen.

Luke gave her a look, and then opened his mouth. "Actually, no. I just wanted to let you know that Jess is in town. He came to visit me for a couple of days and he's family and I'm not going to turn my back on him. He's really changed Lorelai." He said all in one breath.

"Wow. Looks like our Gilmore ways are rubbing off on you Luke Danes." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Lorelai." Luke said sternly.

"Okay, okay. The whole Jess situation is still unknown to me. Last time I heard, we still hated him, but Rory told me that he came to see her, and he convinced her to go back to Yale." Lorelai told Luke.

"Really?" asked Luke somewhat proud.

"Yeah. So I guess everything's okay between the two of them." Lorelai said still a little bit unsure.

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Luke said smiling.

"Well, since we seem to be done with this conversation, I do believe we have some time to be dirty." Lorelai said suggestively.

"I guess so." Luke said as Lorelai stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXX

Rory had been sitting there for almost ten minutes, and still she hadn't gotten her coffee.

She stood up and walked behind the counter to get her own cup of coffee, when someone whispered in her ear. "You know, you aren't supposed to be back here."

She turned around surprised by the voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked the coffee completely forgotten.

"Well, my uncle does live here." Jess said stating the obvious.

"No, I mean, I knew that, but you hate Star's Hollow." Rory said a little flustered as she came from behind the counter and sat on the bar stool.

"Yea, well I haven't seen Luke in almost two years, and since I was already in Hartford seeing you, I thought I'd drop by for a couple of days." He explained as he stood on the other side of the counter.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you." Rory said smiling.

"Really?" Jess asked surprised. "And why would that be?"

"I just wanted to thank you." She said shyly as she looked down at her unoccupied hands.

"For what?" Jess asked as he leaned in to hear her better.

"For making me realize what a huge mistake I've been making." She said as she looked up to see him really close.

"You're welcome. I was just returning the favor." He said with a smile.

Rory just looked at him and smiled.

That was how Luke and Lorelai found them, when they came out from the kitchen.

"Food's ready." Luke said breaking the silence.

"Thanks, but I only wanted coffee." Rory said.

"I'll get it." Jess said as he put a cup in front of Rory, who just kept staring at him, and poured her some coffee.

Lorelai went around the counter and sat next to Rory. "So Jess, Rory told me what you did, and I just want to thank you." Lorelai said as Rory and Luke stared at her shocked.

"Umm, no problem, really." Jess said taken aback. "I was just returning the favor anyways." Jess said looking at Rory who blushed then looked down at her hands.

Lorelai looked at the interaction between the two and inwardly smiled. 'This was definitely going to be an interesting visit, that was for sure.' She thought to herself as Rory and Jess talked amongst themselves.

"So Jess," Lorelai said interrupting their little interaction, "how about a celebration dinner tonight at my house for the return of mini-me?" she asked as she put an arm around Rory.

"Okay." Jess said as he nodded his head.

"Great. We'll see you at eight then." Lorelai addressed both Luke and Jess, then began to eat her now cold burger and fries. While Rory drank her coffee thinking and hoping that this time she would make things right between herself and Jess.

A/N: That's all for now. Tell me if I should continue. I have a somewhat idea of what I want to happen, but in order to do that, I need reviews, so pretty please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything? If I did own anything Milo would still be on Gilmore Girls and with Rory instead of being on The Bedford Diaries.**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Kind of cheesy, but oh well. Read and Review!**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I have never gotten so many reviews for a multi-chapter. Thank you. I love you all!**

XXXXXXXXX

"So Jess," Lorelai said as they were all sitting around the dinning table just having finished eating. "Rory told me you wrote a book."

Jess cleared his throat before he continued. "It's nothing much really. I just wrote thoughts and events and just other stuff, and the crazy editor's I work with decided to publish it." He said embarrassed.

"I think it's a huge accomplishment and I'm very proud of you." Rory said smiling.

"Thanks." He said as he began to turn a shade of red.

"So, I guess I'll head home now. It's getting pretty late." Jess said as he looked at his watch at started to get up.

"I'll walk you," Rory said as she got up with him, Lorelai giving her a suspicious look which she chose to ignore.

"Thank you for dinner." Jess said sincerely to Lorelai.

"You're welcome." Lorelai said giving him a genuine smile, "you know, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks." Jess said taken aback. "Bye." Jess said as he opened the front door and made his way outside.

"I'll be home late, don't wait up." Rory said as she followed behind Jess out the door.

XXXXXX Outside in the middle of town XXXXXXXX

"So," Jess said walking next to Rory with his hand behind his back.

"So," Rory said awkwardly staring at the ground.

"I'm glad you're back at home." Jess said quietly.

She turned and gave him a bright smile. "I'm glad too, and I have you to thank for that." She said honestly.

"Rory, stop. Please don't make it sound like a big deal when it's not." He pleaded.

"But it is a big deal. I don't know how long it would have taken me to move back home and start school again if it wasn't for you." She admitted.

"You would have realized it sooner or later." Jess stated.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Because I know you." He said truthfully.

"I'm not the same as I used to be Jess. I've changed." She said sadly.

"So, change back." He said nonchalantly.

"It's not that easy." She said frustrated. "God, I don't even remember what the old me was like." She said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

Jess stopped walking and grabbed her gently by the arm, "I still remember what the old Rory was like."

"I just…" she started, "I just wish things were back to the way they were before I ever slept with Dean." She said not realizing what she said.

"Wait. What?" Jess asked confused.

"Everything started after the night in Yale when you came to visit me." She started.

"Hold on now. Are you blaming this on me?" he asked starting to get frustrated.

"No. No. I'm not blaming you at all. Ugh. God. This is so frustrating." She said having trouble forming sentences.

"That night, when you came to my dorm, I was so confused. I finally had gotten myself together since your last confession, and then you showed up again." She started pacing and making ferocious hand gestures. "God." She yelled in frustration. "I hurt you so bad that night. But, it was all so unexpected, and Dean was there. And. God. I am so stupid."

"Rory," Jess said comfortingly. "We all make mistakes, but the point is to not let them hold you back. You need to accept your mistakes, and move forward."

Rory looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Trust me; I used to let my mistakes hold me back, up until just recently." He said smirking.

She started sniffing. "Thanks, Jess." She said sincerely.

"So," he said changing the subject, as they started walking again. "You in the mood for some ice cream?" he asked smiling.

She turned and looked at him remembering all the times in the past when they were together and got ice cream. "Well," she said smiling, "only if it's in a cone."

"As you wish." He said as they both headed for the soda Shoppe.

Xxxxxxxx

It was past one in the morning when Rory got home. Time had flown by as the two friends caught up about their time apart, and things that had changed their lived drastically. Rory filled Jess on stealing a boat with Logan, and going to jail, and deciding to drop out of Yale. Jess told her about his short time spent in California, and things not working out as well as he hoped. He then told her about moving back to New York, getting the idea to write a book. Then moving to Philadelphia and getting his book published.

Rory snuck in through the door and into her room figuring Lorelai would be asleep by now. However, when she got into her room, Lorelai was sitting on the chair in her room.

"Hey." Rory said surprised.

"Where were you?" asked Lorelai worried.

"Out with Jess." Rory replied.

"Till this late?" Lorelai asked disbelieving.

"We just had so much to catch up on mom." She stated. "He's changed so much." She said smiling.

"Yea," Lorelai agreed also. A smile beginning to form on her lips. "He has changed from that monosyllabic boy."

"Mom." Rory whined.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." She said putting up her hands in defense.

"Sooooo." Lorelai said after a short moment of silence.

Rory looked up at her mom from the bed in confusion. "So what?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and came and sat on the bed next to Rory. "So, what happened?" she asked all giddy.

"Nothing. I already told you that. We just started walking around town, and then we decided to get ice cream, and it just took longer than we expected." Rory looked at Lorelai's eyes widen as she said the last part.

"Nothing dirty happened. We just ended up talking for longer than we thought we would. That's all." Rory stated stubbornly.

The Gilmore's went back to talking all night, and hardly getting a wink of sleep that night.

**A/N: Ugh. Sorry it took me forever to get up this next chapter, but I was having severe writer's block. Hopefully it's gone now. Please don't forget to review. I will love you all forever, and hopefully get the next chapter up even sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything? If I did own anything Milo and Alexis would still be together, and Jess would end up with Rory on the show and they would all live happily ever after.**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Read and Review!**

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I am so sorry I haven't posted any chapters for the past few months, but I have been so busy with summer school, and other unnecessary crap. I have family visiting and they are the most hyper people ever and all they ever do is go on the computer or watch TV. so I haven't been able to come online in a long time either. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

XXXXXXXXX

Rory groaned and opened her eyes as the sun shone through her blinds. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She had been up until at least 5 in the morning telling Lorelai all the details of her and Jess' "date".

She got out of bed, and made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee, when she saw Jess sitting at the table reading a book, and coffee from the diner sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly very conscious that she was in her pajamas.

Jess tore his eyes away from the book, and looked up. "Lorelai told me to come over with come coffee because apparently you guys had a wild night." Jess used air quotes at the last part.

"Ugh." Rory said as she made her way to the table, and sat down.

"So, what did you guys do on your wild night?" Jess asked curious.

"You, of all people should know that my mom tends to exaggerate." Rory said as she grabbed the coffee and took a long sip.

"I guess I forgot how a Gilmore tends to be." Jess stated with a smile. "So, what did you do that has both the Gilmore's tired out?"

"Nothing. We just talked. We had a lot of catching up to do, and she wanted to know what we did last night, after we left here." Rory said taking another big gulp of her coffee.

"A Gilmore, tired of talking? I never thought I'd see the day." Jess said smirking.

"Shut up." Rory said as she smacked his arm playfully.

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

"I don't know Luke," Lorelai started. "I'm seeing a bit of déjà vu here."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he took dirty plates off the counter and put them in the sink.

"The whole Rory and Jess situation." Lorelai said as she frantically gestured her arms.

"What about the whole Rory and Jess situation?" Luke asked oblivious.

"It's happening again." Lorelai said looking at Luke closely.

"Lorelai, can you just please say what you mean, because I have no idea at what your suggesting." Luke said as he poured coffee to the customers.

"Ugh. Luke. Rory and Jess. Jess and Rory." When Luke gave her a blank expression, she continued. "I have a feeling that Rory has feelings for Jess that are more than friendly." Lorelai said with a loud sigh.

"Huh? Ohhhh." Luke said finally coming to the realization. "So, is that good or bad?" Luke asked.

"Not sure." Lorelai said as she took a bite of her pancakes. " I mean," Lorelai continued as she swallowed, "Jess seems to have changed and he seems more grown up, but I don't know if Rory's ready for another relationship."

"I'm sorry, but are you praising Jess?" Luke asked shocked.

"Ugh. No. Eww, I hate Jess." Lorelai said imitating a 12 year old girls voice.

"Real mature Lorelai." Luke said

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"You still need to tell me what bookstore has your book." Rory said as she joined Jess on the couch and handed him a bottle of water.

"Why?" Jess asked embarrassed.

"I told you already, I want to write my own review for your book, and I want everybody to read it." She said with a smile.

"And I told you to actually read the book first, so you can discourage people from reading it." Jess said smiling.

"I did read it, and Jess it was amazing." Rory admitted.

"You read it?" Jess asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. I told you I would. "Why, didn't you think I would read it?" Rory asked.

"I guess, I figured, with all of our history, you wouldn't read it." Jess admitted.

"But you should have known that I never turn down a good book to read."

"Anyways, though." Jess said changing the subject. "How are things going with you since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, considering that the last time you saw me, I was living with my grandparents, wasn't going to school, and was working in the DAR, I am proud to say that things are going very well since then." Rory said all in one breath.

"And how are things with blondie?" Jess asked uncomfortable with the subject.

Rory smiled at his discomfort. "Things with Logan are complicated. I haven't talked to him since the night we all went out to eat."

"I'm sorry if it had anything to do with me." Jess said

"Don't be. I don't know who I was, or what I was thinking being with him. I mean, he can't even make a commitment, or be with one person. I just…I guess I figured since relationships didn't work out too well for me, why not try something different." Rory sadly admitted.

"Anyway," Rory added with a smile, "lets not please dwell on the past. I am all about forgetting the past and starting anew."

"Tabula Rasa" Jess said nodding.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Tabula Rasa. It means clean slate in Latin." Jess explained.

"Oh. Well, then here's to Tabula Rasa." Rory stated as she raised her bottle of water in the air and Jess clinked his bottle with hers.

**A/N. I know it's short, but seriously people, how do you get rid of writers block. It seems to not want to leave me alone. I will promise to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything? If I did own anything Milo and Alexis would still be together, and Jess would end up with Rory on the show and they would all live happily ever after.**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Read and Review!**

**A/N: Starts off where the last chapter ended. Please Review…**

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it." Jess said shaking his head.

"Well, it's true." She said when he looked at her disbelievingly. "I did do it."

"It's impossible. You, Rory Gilmore, would never do any such thing." Jess said smirking.

"Yeah, well people change." She said as they both understood the double meaning.

"I still don't believe you." Jess said after an awkward moment of silence.

"I have pictures to prove it." Rory said smiling.

"Okay then, show it to me." He said as he watched her get up and head to her room.

He walked with her and waited outside her door.

"You can come in you know." She said as she searched for her camera.

"Thanks." He said as he came into her room and sat at the footstool by her bed.

"Here." Rory said happily, finally finding the pictures in the camera and handing it to Jess.

Jess accepted the camera and turned his attention to the picture on the screen. "Well, I have to say, I wouldn't have believed it if there wasn't any picture."

"I told you that I jumped." Rory said exasperated.

"And like I told you, it's hard to believe that Star's Hollow's innocent Rory Gilmore would take such a chance like that." Jess explained.

"I'm not that innocent." Rory said pouting.

Jess looked at her with raised eyebrows and she began to blush.

"You shall know all in good time." Rory said as she left the room bouncing, leaving Jess smirking after her.

&&&&&&&&&

"Why must you torture me like this? I thought you loved me." Lorelai said pouting.

"I do love you Lorelai, which is exactly why I won't do it." Luke explained coming and standing in front of her.

"But Lukey." Lorelai started.

"No." he said cutting her off.

"Mean." Lorelai said with a sad face.

"I don't care what you call me; I am not making you chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries." Luke said sternly. "It's a recipe for death."

"Well, at least I'll die happy." Lorelai retorted.

"Then, if you die, who am I going to marry?" Luke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Lorelai said sheepishly. "Okay fine. I'll let it slide this time, but be warned for next time mister."

"I've been warned." Luke agreed.

"Anyways, though. I have to go to work now, or I will be seriously late." Lorelai said gathering her things.

"See you tonight?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded smiling as she made her way to the door and left the diner.

&&&&&&&&&&

Rory took the now popped popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a bowl.

"Okay, so what else did you want to watch?" Jess asked coming into the kitchen and eating some popcorn.

"I don't know. What have you picked so far?" she asked as she grabbed some soda from the fridge.

"Well, so far, I have "Almost Famous." He said grinning.

"No, not again." She groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned innocent.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said sarcastically as she brought the popcorn into the living room, Jess following her, carrying the soda.

"Let's see." She said. "Let's pick a movie that we both haven't seen a hundred million times."

"I can't help it. It's such an addicting movie." He defended.

"Whatever." She said ignoring him and turning her attention towards her movie collection.

Jess sat down at the couch and began to munch on some popcorn when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Jess can you get that?" Rory requested, as her attention was still diverted by the movies. "It's probably the pizza, and I have to get my wallet."

Jess made his way to the front door, as Rory quickly made her way into her room to grab her wallet.

Jess opened the door, and for a second didn't recognize the blond staring back at him in shock.

"Jess." She called from her room, "You can just put the pizza in the living room with the popcorn, and I'll come and pay." Rory said as she came out of her room and into the foyer.

"Logan."

**A/N: I know, I know. Predictable much? But come on. None of you can say you weren't expecting it. Logan is still, unfortunately, in the picture. But I swear to each and one of you that this story will never ever be anything but LIT! Now please review so I get some inspiration for the next chapter! By the way, sorry it's so short, but I'm really busy with school, and this is all I could get out. I'll try to make the next update more longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the dreams of being Milo's wife one day ;)**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Read and Review!**

**A/N: Starts off where the last chapter ended. Please Review…**

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked after initial reaction of shock was gone.

"Can't I come to see my girlfriend without getting the third degree? Logan asked looking from Rory to Jess and emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"I'm going to go." Jess said addressing Rory before anything got any more awkward. Rory nodded and he headed inside to get his jacket.

Rory stood there awkwardly while Logan's features turned from jealousy to furious.

Jess came back out and gave Rory's arm a gentle squeeze, "I'll see you later." He said as he headed out of the house and onto the front lawn.

"Thank you Jess." Rory called to his retreating back. He turned around and gave her a small nod and continued walking back into town.

"What the hell was that Rory?" Logan asked as he witnessed the interaction between the two.

"What was what?" Rory asked as he came in and closed the door after he entered.

"That little "I'll see you later," and him touching your arm bit." Logan asked walking past her into the living room where the now cold popcorn and movies still sat on the table.

Before Rory had a time to respond, Logan looked at his surroundings and his eyes grew big in surprise. "Were you on a date with that Jake guy or whatever his name is?"

"What?" Rory asked completely thrown off guard. "Are you crazy Logan? I told you before, Jess is just an old friend and we were hanging out." She explained irritated.

"I don't like you hanging out with that guy, Rory." Logan stated seriously.

"I really don't care right now, because I don't like who you are right now." Rory stated as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked with a frown on his face.

"Are you listening to yourself Logan? You just told me I couldn't hang out with a friend." Rory said exasperated.

"Look Rory, I just don't like that guy." Logan said, his face turning red.

Rory looked at him ready to say something when her eyes widened in realization and then she began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?' Logan asked harshly.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before." Rory stated ignoring Logan.

"You can't believe you didn't see what before?" Logan asked growing impatient.

Rory didn't seem to hear him and just shook her head and began to chuckle again.

"Rory." Logan said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked loosing the last ounce of patience he had left.

"Nothing." Rory said freeing herself from his grasp.

"Well, it must have been something for you to ignore me." Logan retorted.

"I was just thinking to myself that I've been dating Dean 2.0." Rory stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked puzzled.

"It means that I don't know what was wrong with me, or who I was that I was willing to do so many stupid things to be with you." Rory said uncrossing her arms and gesturing wildly.

"Are you saying I was a mistake?" Logan asked his voice softening dramatically.

"No." Rory said just as softly. "I'm saying that I wasn't myself, Logan. I'm not the kind of girl who goes partying and drinking every night. I'm the kind of girl who stays home on a Saturday night just to curl up on the couch with a good book to read. I don't drop out of school, or steal boats, or live at my grandparents' house."

"So, you're breaking up with me then?" Logan asked after a small pause.

Rory stayed quiet, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Logan looked at her and then just nodded.

"Well, I hope you and Jess are happy together." He said angrily.

Rory's head snapped up, and instead of saying anything, she just watched him walk to the door, and slam it on his way out.

Rory sighed and sunk down onto the couch and ate the long forgotten popcorn.

**&&&&&&Meanwhile&&&&&&**

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said happily as he entered the diner.

"Hey?" Jess asked puzzled.

Luke came down the stairs and Jess motioned for him to come closer.

"What's up?" Luke asked breathless.

"What's with her?" Jess asked gesturing towards Lorelai.

Luke turned towards Lorelai who was jumpy in her seat and smirked. "I gave her something."

"She's this happy after drinking decaf?" Jess questioned.

Luke chuckled. "God no. She can always tell its decaf before I even hand it to her."

He looked at Jess then continued. "I'm actually taking her to the lake for a couple of days." Luke admitted shyly.

"Why is she excited about going to the lake?" Jess asked confused.

"She gets to go shopping." Luke replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Luke added.

"So, when are you guys planning on leaving?" Jess asked.

"Thursday morning, and we should be back by Sunday evening." Luke explained.

"Who's going to be watching the diner when you're gone?" Jess asked.

"Well, I was just planning on closing the diner for those days. I figured I might as well give Lane and Caesar a break." Luke said.

"I can take care of the diner if you want." Jess offered.

"Jess, no. I couldn't ask you to do that and miss work." Luke started.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And nothing will happen if I miss work for a couple of days. It's not like I take a lot of days off anyways." Jess replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Jess nodded.

"Okay then." Luke said smiling.

**A/N. I tried to make it as real as possible. Let me know what you think, and review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have some of it written already.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the dreams of being Milo's wife one day ;)**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Read and Review!**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! They really do make me want to update faster!**

XXXXXXXXX

"Rory." Lorelai sing-songed as she entered the house happily.

Not getting a response, she called for her daughter again. Still not getting anything, she came into the living room and saw the empty popcorn bowl, and candy wrappers all over the coffee table.

"Rory." Lorelai called again. Still not getting a reply, she heard shuffling coming from Rory's room, and headed cautiously towards the bedroom.

When she came to peer into the room, she saw Rory moving quickly around her room and stuffing random things into a box.

"Rory, honey, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked releasing the tight hold on her purse.

Rory looked up surprised. "Oh, hi mom. When did you get home?"

"Right now." Lorelai gestured towards the door.

"How come you're putting all this stuff into the box?" Lorelai asked as she came to sit on the bed, and pulled out a pale pink sweater from the box.

Rory took the sweater from Lorelai and put it back into the box. "Logan and I broke up." Rory explained as she took a black sharpie and wrote Logan's name on the box.

She closed the box, and carried it out into the hallway, with Lorelai right behind her. "When did you guys break up?" Lorelai asked as Rory opened the hall closet door, and moved around the Dean and Jess boxes.

"About an hour ago." Rory said as she squeezed the box at the top of the closet.

"Why?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Things just weren't working out in between us." Rory said as she closed the closet door and went to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry honey." Lorelai said as she joined Rory on the couch.

Rory gave her mother a disbelieving look. "You are not."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked feigning innocence.

"You are not sorry that Logan and I broke up." Rory replied. "You never even liked him."

Lorelai scoffed and just stared at Rory. "Okay fine." She said after a few seconds later. "It's true. I'm not sorry that you guys broke up, but I am sorry that you got hurt." She said putting a reassuring hand on Rory's knee.

"Tell me what happened." Lorelai demanded as she sat comfortably on the sofa and grabbed some licorice sitting on the table.

Rory gave her mom a disgusted look. "Mom." She whined. "My life is not some soap opera that you should be getting excited about."

"Sorry, sorry." Lorelai said, as she stuffed the rest of the licorice into her mouth. "Okay, now, on with what happened."

"Well," Rory started after Lorelai finished the licorice in her mouth. "Jess and I were just getting ready to watch a movie—"

"Wait. Hold on right there." Lorelai said interrupting Rory.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Are you telling me that Jess was the one who you were with the whole time?" she asked.

"Well, yea." Rory answered timidly. "But, I thought you knew that already."

"I knew he came over here this morning, but I figured he would have been gone by now." Lorelai replied.

"Well, anyway." Rory said, not noticing Lorelai's look of surprise. "Logan came over and he already hates Jess from the dinner we all went to a couple of nights ago, and he just jumped to conclusions. Then, he told me that I can't hang out with Jess." Rory said angry.

"Wow." Lorelai added. "All of this sounds just too familiar."

"I know huh?" Rory asked. "Something inside me just snapped then, and I told him that I couldn't be with him anymore, and I changed into someone I wasn't when I was with him." Rory admitted.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Lorelai said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, well you and me both." Rory agreed.

"How about we invite Mr. Ben and Jerry's to join us and have a good wallow?" Lorelai asked as she sat up.

"I definitely agree with you there." Rory said nodding.

**A/N. Read and Review please!!! I have a somewhat idea on where I'm headed, but in order to update sooner, I need you all to review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the dreams of being Milo's wife one day ;)**

**Summary: Episode 6.09 going differently. Everything up to episode 6.09 has happened. What if Rory told Lorelai who helped her realize that she was making a mistake dropping out of Yale. Lit. Read and Review!**

**A/N: So, yes, I am still alive. I have not given up on my stories, and I hope that none have you either. I just haven't been into Gilmore Girls lately, and that affects my writing. But, I started watching Season 2 and 3 lately, and, well, here's the next chapter. And don't forget to review please. I always love reading what you think!**

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry we have to do this." Lorelai whispered into the phone as Rory slept on the couch.

"It's okay Lorelai, really." Luke reassured her. "We can go to the lake anytime, Rory needs you right now."

"I know," Lorelai said nodding, "but, you made all the plans and arrangements and everything."

"Lorelai, you and I both know that Rory is more important than any lake. We can go later also. It's not like anything's written in ink." Luke assured her.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked looking at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm sure." Luke said. "I'll see you tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, bye." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

&&&&&&

"Who was that?" Jess asked as Luke hung up the phone.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"Is Rory okay?" Jess asked looking at Luke concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine." Luke said. "Wait, how'd you know that something was wrong with Rory?" he asked.

"I didn't. It's just that I was at her house when the blonde dick showed up." Jess answered.

"What were you doing at her house Jess?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"Lorelai asked me to take coffee to Rory, and we were talking afterwards." Jess explained calmly, as he walked behind the counter to grab a dish towel. "What's with the panic attack Luke?" he asked smirking.

"So, you were at Lorelai's house this whole time?" Luke asked ignoring Jess' question.

"Yes." Jess answered slowly, not understanding Luke's confusion.

After a moment of Luke struggling with his inner thoughts, he sighed, "Okay."

"Uh, okay Luke." Jess answered as he took the dish towel, and walked over to the tables, and began wiping the tables.

&&&&&

"Hey honey." Lorelai said as Rory came into the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit in.

"Hey," Rory said as she put her head on the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her daughter.

"It's not how I wanted things to end, mom." Rory answered as she lifted her head off the table.

"I know honey," Lorelai said smoothing her daughter's hair. "But, breakups never go the way you plan them."

"Is it bad that I'm actually relieved?" Rory asked worried.

"I think," Lorelai sighed, "I think, things ended between you and Logan long before today. The person that you became, it just wasn't who you were. And when you realized that, you changed what you needed to change." Lorelai finished.

"You really believe that mom?" Rory asked.

"I do." Lorelai said nodding. "So," she added, changing the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"You're going to cook?" Rory asked skeptically.

"God no." Lorelai said shaking her head frantically. "But I do know of a very cute diner man, whose life purpose is to feed me." She added smiling.

"Let me just take a shower, then we'll go." Rory said as she started getting up from the chair.

"Hurry up." Lorelai said to Rory's retreating back.

&&&&&

"Get out, Taylor." Luke was heard yelling as the Gilmore's entered the diner.

"I just want you to think about it Luke," Taylor answered.

"I already thought about it, and the answer is no." Luke said as he threw the dish towel on the counter, looking ready to pounce.

"Okay, I'll just come back at a better time, when you're not so uptight." Taylor replied as he made his way past the Gilmore's, and out the door.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked as she leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss.

Rory came and sat next to Lorelai at the counter, and waited for Luke to respond.

"Taylor's holding another new town event in honor of thanksgiving coming up, and he wanted me to get into the holiday spirit and decorate the diner." Luke replied.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but has Taylor met you?" Lorelai asked, looking back and forth between Rory and Luke.

"Apparently, he figured, since you and I are engaged now, you would use your power that you have on me to convince me to decorate the diner." Luke said using air quotes.

"What?" Lorelai and Rory asked at the same time.

Luke just nodded his head.

"Oh my God. Taylor is actually weirder than we thought he was." Rory said laughing.

"He was right about one thing though." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh, and what was he right about?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do have power over you to convince you to do whatever I want." Lorelai answered staring at him.

"Oh boy." Rory said as she turned away from the engaged couple and looked at the menu on the counter.

"You do not have a power over me." Luke insisted.

"I do too." Lorelai countered.

"Hey Luke, can you just agree with her. You know how stubborn she is." Rory interrupted. "And some of us are hungry here."

"Hey." Lorelai pouted. "I am not stubborn."

"Sure Rory." Luke said ignoring Lorelai's pouting. "What can I get you?"

"I would like a cheeseburger, with extra fries, and a large cup of coffee." Rory answered sweetly.

"Fat with extra fried oil and a large cup of a heart attack coming right up." Luke grumbled as he wrote down the order and gave it to Caesar.

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but at least it's an update right? I have an idea for the next chapter, and I've already started writing it! Review please, and you'll get an update sooner!!**


End file.
